Lucas Scott a Torch in the Dark
by LordAtheriesRain
Summary: When the world is endangered by being plenged into eternal darkness someone has to step up to the plate and no its not Percy. (Well ,kind of)


**A/N: Sorry if there are any grammatical errors I'm sorry because I didn't edit it at all. And I got kinda lazy at the end but I got point across. Anyway the story is why you're here so get to it my beautiful readers.**

 **Chapter One:**

 **A new Beginning**

I sat alongside my mother in a taxi coming from straight from the airport. We just made it back to the states after visiting Paris. After my mom found no other ways to start conversation, I just rested my head against the window watching the busy streets of New York that I vaguely remember. I wrestled my hand through my messy blonde hair in just utter boredom. First a sat in an airplane for fourteen hours and now I'm in a, so far, one hour trip in a taxi. The trip to Paris, when I was about ten years old, was way more exciting than this. My mom used to always say how she saw the excitement in my sky blue eyes when we first landed in Paris. I enjoyed going to the Eiffel Tower where we ate at the "Le Jules Vernel " because my mother was attending a party in her honor for discovering a third type of solar energy which is made from "AP" technology. AP technology was created by my mother and it could create useable energy in a matter of seconds from focused energy from the sun, but the focused light could also be used as a weapon. My mother always loved the sun. She even managed to get the third floor clear just for her and me as we watched the sunset.

"Lucas, grab our bags grab our bags for me. We're almost there." Said my mother after closing her laptop, most likely for research. I then let out a small yawn.

"Alright." I said before I sat up and stretched in my seat. The driver pulled over to the side of the road. We both stepped out of the taxi, my mother paid the taxi fare while I grabbed the bags.

"Okay Miss Alissa Scott, enjoy the rest of your day." Said the cab driver as he pulled off. After I managed grabbed our two suitcases and my mom's computer bag, I then looked up to find my mother already making her was inside the building with her curly auburn colored hair flowing behind her. The apartment complex was large and consisted of grey and black bricks, with patios to match. Inside, after going through the glass doors, the floor was made of well-polished white and tan tiles. To the left there was a leather furniture set, a couch, two chairs and a coffee table made of glass. There was also a fountain that spilled off the wall. In front of me were a set of elevators a while down. To my right was the lobby counter made of white marble. There my mother was talking to the receptionist who had on a sharp black suit.

"Here you are Ms. Scott, room 6f." Said the receptionist as he handed my mom the key to our room.

"Hey mom, you think you could wait up." I said trying to get comfortable with the three bags that I was carrying.

"Come on Lucas, I know those bags aren't heavy are they?" My mother mocked as she headed for the elevator. I simply sighed and continued to dejectedly haul the bags behind my mother. As we stepped into the elevator, we were only greeted by two girls who were about my age- 13. The one on the right had ginger red hair and brown eyes. The girl to the left had black hair and electric blue eyes. They both wore a similar outfit; jeans and a green Barbour Beadnell jacket, even with the summer weather outside. Being the stupid teenager that I am, I found myself staring into the electric blue eyes of the one girl. It wasn't just out of her true beauty, but the eyes themselves had me mesmerized, almost like as if I belonged to them. I was taken out of the trance when the girl to the right rudely shoved past me, knocking a bag out of my hand.

"Phoebe!" The other girl resented. I then dusted off my shoulder and picked up my bag. "Please excuse her, she isn't in the best mood right now."

"It's alright sweetheart." Said my mom without my advance in approval even though it was fine, but I still wanted my word in it. After that the girl then walked past my mother and I and up to her friend.

"This was a complete waste of time, Thalia." Said, who I assume is, Phoebe.

"Even so, we were simply told to come here…" The rest of Talia's words were cut off by the elevator doors closing.

After hearing the accustomed "ding" of the elevator we stepped out of the elevator and mom's just so happens to go off. "Go ahead and open up the room for me, Lucas." My mom then slipped the key into my pocket as she answered her phone. What a lackey boy I'm turning out to be, I thought to my self. I made my way to room 6f setting the bags down by the door. I took the key out of my pocket and used it to unlock the door. Inside was a simple yet nice looking apartment consisting of the colors white and grey. I sat the suitcases next to the couch and the bag on the cushion. Then one of the most creepiest things happened, I saw slender man. Looking up at the door there stood a tall slender man in an all black suit. I'm talking black shirt, black pants, black shoes, black tie, he even had a pair of black shades.

The man just stood there, leaned up against the frame of the doorway. I sat up from the couch and gazed at the man. "Can I help you?" I said trying to look and sound as confident as I could. The man then had a huge grin on his face as he let out a creepy chuckle.

"You're a new face here, aren't you?" The man's voice was deep and quiet.

"Yeah… I just moved in."

"I can tell." The man eyeballed our bags still maintaining that creepy smile. I decided to go back to the beginning of the conversation.

"Can I help you?"

"Hmmm? Oh, no." The man said with a smile. "I simply wished to see the torch for myself. The mans voice pitched up a few notches. Then he dropped back down to his normal voice. "I have a feeling we'll be meeting each other again very… very soon." And then with a little chuckle and left.

After my encounter with slender man, I managed to get the door closed. I went back over to the couch and just flopped down on it. _Weird guy._ I thought to myself. I let out a long yawn, wouldn't surprise me though. During our trip on the plane I was mesmerize by the world outside the window. From the tiny buildings to the up close clouds were just cool. Thinking about the sky again gave me the confidence to lean back and take a little nap.

In my dream, I stood inside some throne room. The walls were made of a very dark red brick. Four pillars held up the roof in the center and in front of me past the pillars were steps leading up to (of 'course) a large throne too big for any king. In the throne sat a giant man who's robes seemed to follow the theme of the rest of the room. Below him was a teen about 15 to 17, but it was hard to tell with the light so dim. He had black hair and, when I caught a glimpse, his eyes were crimson shade of red.

"Then what am I to do about it." Said the teen to the giant guy. They were obviously in an argument.

"You shall do nothing. You continue to metal in their lives in which you have no need to."

"No need to? If not for me their world would be a rock full of dust and rubble. I've saved countless lives but only the soul few who weren't so lucky died because you are always the one to stop me!"

"You simply cannot tamper with the fate of others. Even if it means the death of others."

"Yeah, I'm sure with the way things are going Athena will meet a fate worst than Tartarus."

"ENOUGH OF YOU DISOBEDIENCE AND DISRESPECT." The god (at least that's what I consider him to be.) stood up out of his throne with an aura of energy surrounding him. "YOU WILL NOT GO TO GAIA AND YOU WILL NOT BE ATTENDING THIS CONFLICT! NOW BEGONE!" The god of major tantrums raised his hand and some strange electricity formed around the teen as he began to grunt in pain. The type of energy began to form around me as well and I understood his pain. The teen was lifted into the air and then vanished. Not to long the same thing happened to me as I was lifted in to the air and soon I appeared some place else.

I was in a hall, most likely a sewer. It was pitch dark on both side of the tunnel. The only thing providing light was the moon shining through some rusted metal bars that stood above me. Behind me in the distance I heard foot steps like as if some one were running, no wait that was stomping. The stomping began to get louder and I then began to hear the sound of heavy breathing. I swore I saw the figure of a giant suit of armor charging right at me. My heart couldn't keep up with me as I bolted in the other direction. The speed of the steps behind me got faster and soon whatever was chasing me was directly behind me. Running ahead there was an intersection of tunnels lilted by another set of bars on the ceiling. I made a hard right but whatever was behind me kept straight as it hit the breaks on its own legs. Out of frustration the beast let out a terrifying roar that sounded something like a scream. (If that makes any sense.) The roar was one of the most terrifying things I had ever heard. I was focused on one thing and that was running. At the end of the tunnel I saw a light. _An exit_. I thought to myself. In that moment I suddenly gotten this boost of speed, most likely from my adrenalin kicking in. I never ran so fast in my life. The creature, beast, or whatever was chasing me was slowly gaining in the distance. As the light came into view I realized that it was only a torch which brought into view a shut gate! I tried to open the gate but a chain and lock prevented me from doing so. As I fondled with the lock the stomps got louder and louder, but all of a sudden it stopped. In my ear or in my head, I couldn't tell, an creepy woman's yelled in a quiet voice. " _DON'T FORGET THE KEY."_ And let out an evil cackle. I turned around only to be met with large claws and the same roar as before. Then everything went black.

I shot up from the floor banging my head on the coffee table. "Jeez. How'd I end up on the floor." I said managing to get up off the floor.

"Looks like your finally awake." In the kitchen, which was next to the living room bordered by a countertop, stood my mom. "You've been asleep ever since I got here and its already dark outside."

"I was on the floor. You couldn't wake me up for that." I then rubbed some dried drool off my cheek.

"Sorry, but I couldn't. You were so cute, moving back and forth. I don't get to watch you sleep anymore."

"Okay. Creepy mom." My mom let out a chuckle.

"You woke up just in time too. Dinner's ready."

At dinner my mom just talked about her plan for us. Like where she was going to be working, and her latest advancements with AP technology. After dinner we managed to call it a night and go to sleep. Luckily I had a nightmare free night. No giant animalistic suits of armor stomping around giving poor Lucas' a heart attack. The next morning I found the house empty. _I guess mom's at work._ I thought. I realized that I had a whole summer day to do whatever I wanted, but I really didn't know what. I got dressed and left a note for my mom just in case she got home before me. I left the note on the counter and headed out the door. My foot hit something on the way out. Looking down I found a purse. Wait, that's not just any purse, that's my mom's. Down the hallway was came a chuckle. I looked over to see slender man again. **(A/N: If you don't know who slender man is I recommend looking up a picture of him just for your own reference. XD)**

"Tsk… tsk… tsk…" Said the man as he stared right at me. "Poor Alissa." With that said. He opened the door to the stairway and went in. Not thinking I took off after him. In the stair case I could hear his faint laughter coming from the bottom of the staircase. What was I thinking? I'm chasing after a lunatic who probably kidnapped my mom. Shouldn't I have gone to the police. Probably, but I don't know what took over my confidence. I'm a 16 year-old who's still afraid of the dark for God's sake. Once I made it to the bottom of the staircase outside led to the pool. I saw the man on the other side of a fence across the pool. The man was walking casually while I yelled things like: HEY! STOP! Tripping over lounge chairs and looking like a maniac to everyone who was taking an early morning swim, I jumped over the fence. (and they said a white boy couldn't) Landing I looked around and not at the shocked Phoebe I almost landed on.

"You again?" Said Phoebe who stayed away from me like I had a disease or something. "Watch where your going!"

"Sorry." I said as I took a glance past Thalia who was also there. "HEY!" I screamed past Thalia's poor little eardrum. The man was further down the road, across the street from me, going into an alleyway. I ran past the two girls bumping into Phoebe, but not intentionally. (Or was it) All I could think about was my mother.

"Wait!" Came a voice that was probably Thalia's. I should have turned back around and seen what she wanted. Who knows, she might be some Greek demigod like in the stories who can smite anyone in her path. Nah. I kept running dodging cars as I made my way across the street. When I made it to the alleyway there was no one to be seen. All I remember is his faint laugh and me passing out.

 **A/N: And there you have it, Lucas Scott tell me what you think. Should I have added something else. Let me know if there is. And don't worry you OC lovers, Camp Half-Blood will be coming up. XD**


End file.
